


Beat box boy’s first time

by Apricotcola



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotcola/pseuds/Apricotcola
Kudos: 1





	Beat box boy’s first time

She dies first


End file.
